palurinfandomcom-20200215-history
Zambeira
Zambeira, located to the south of The Teldari Vale, is a relatively new player on the world’s stage. Only the northern most region of this land is settled, scorching hot temperatures have prevented any further exploration south. The people of Zambeira organise themselves into tribal groups, usually lead by a lord or group of elders. The Zambeiran tribes have been at war with each other for centuries, with large tribal dynasties rising and falling. Occasionally, they have been ruled over by a single ruler, but these empires never last long. Tribal ties are strong in Zambeira, and any who try to dominate them will not have an easy time of it. Culture As Zambeira has remained isolated from the rest of Palurin during its early history, it has developed a culture that is quite different to its neighbours. Kuthu Because warfare has become so prevalent in Zambeiran society, the tribes have concocted a new method of settling their differences. Rather than full scale war, each tribe will elect a champion, or Ulduri, to fight on the tribe’s behalf in a tradition known as Kuthu. The conditions of this fight will vary depending on what is at stake. For minor conflicts, the two Ulduri will fight unarmed until one is knocked down or unconscious. More serious Kuthu will result in a fight to the death and often will include multiple Ulduri from each side. These Ulduri are treated like nobility, their every desire supplied to them, so long as they remain the strongest in the tribe. Ulduri are often supplanted by younger, stronger warriors. These disgraced Ulduri often throw themselves on their swords or are killed in combat by their usurpers. Some of these Ulduri leave Zambeira and become mercenaries and pit fighters in other lands. Religion The Zambeirans do not have an organised religion and pray to the spirits of their ancestors to grant them power and glory. In Zambeira, the mighty prosper and the weak diminish. Due to their isolation from the rest of the world, The Zambeirans are often considered barbaric and uncivilised. But their traditions go back thousands of years and they are a force to be reckoned with. Social Hierarchy Although the various tribes of Zambeira have different traditions and cultures, they all broadly follow the same rigid social hierarchy. This construct is known as Wafasu. Wafasu is a series of hierarchical relationships that determines one's place in society. The Kichwa are the leaders of Zambeiran tribes. They are the top tier of the Wafasu. They maintain power over the tribes and cities. They are usually military leaders or wealthy landowners. The Mawega are the wealthy merchants that control the vital trade routes that flow through Zambeira. Trade is such an important facet of Zambeira that these men are viewed as incredibly important within Wafasu. The Nkono are the warriors and soldiers, the most important of which are the Ulduri. The philosophy of "Might makes right" is integral to Zambeiran culture and as such, the Nkono are highly regarded. The Majapa are the skilled workers and artisans. They are generally viewed as necessary but not particularly revered. Zambeirans value strength above all else. The Utumbe are the slaves and indentured servants that make up a large percentage of the Zambeiran population. They perform menial labour, work in mines, farms and as as domestic servants. The Utumbe are despised and brutally mistreated by their overlords. Trade Although the cultures of the west have only recently made contact with Zambeira, the eastern realms have been trading with the Zambeiran tribes for centuries. The coastal cities of northern Zamberia operate as important trade hubs, exporting raw materials such as slaves, copper, iron, flax, timber and importing manufactured goods from Hysperia, Drôhznia and other eastern kingdoms. One of the most valuable trade routes in Zambeira is the one that crosses the Kavu desert. The men of northern Zambeira maintain a lucrative trade relationship with a group of mysterious lizardfolk known as the Majangi. These reptilian merchants carry precious metals and gemstones across the brutally inhospitable Kavu, in exchange for timber, flax and tools and other manufactured goods. Through this trade between the Majangi and the eastern realms. The Zambeiran tribes have become quite wealthy. Much of the economy of these tribes is also sustained by large populations of brutally oppressed slaves and indentured servants. Category:Locations Category:Zambeira